


Это всё

by Anastasia_Draft



Series: Осеннее [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Draft/pseuds/Anastasia_Draft
Summary: Канон-АУ, олд!Арлин. Они провели годы, будучи королем и магом, но всему приходит конец. Теперь же, на закате жизни, они решили быть просто Артуром и Мерлином.





	Это всё

В тот день, когда они пришли в деревню, солнце светило тихо и тепло, а небо было бледно-голубым и чуть желтело у горизонта, как старая бумага.

— Вот этот домишко, — староста указал на стоящий чуть поодаль от остальных невысокий домик с резным крыльцом и обрушившимся забором. — Жил тут наш предыдущий колдун, да помер лет уж пять как назад. Мы присматриваем за домом-то, но с жильцами ему все лучше будет.

Мерлин сбросил котомку с плеч, с удовольствием выпрямился и улыбнулся.

— Хороший домик, — сказал он. — Артур?

Артур подправил подпругу у единственной лошади, что они взяли с собой.

— Хороший, — согласился он. — А забор мы поправим. 

— У нас дел тут немного, — объяснил староста: — ребятишек от простуды лечить, с нечистью какой иногда разобраться. Временами, конечно, поля заговорить придется, но оно нечасто. — Он немного помолчал, и, подумав, добавил: — Платим мы продуктами. Останетесь?

Мерлин свои взъерошил белые, словно сахар волосы, и кивнул:

— Останемся.

Артур осторожно тронул висевшую на единственной петле калитку, от его прикосновения закачавшуюся, как от ветра, и решительно произнес:

— И калитку поправим тоже.

Мерлин смешливо фыркнул и радостно хлопнул старосту по плечу.

— Спасибо.

— Вам спасибо, — пожал плечами староста. — Давно у нас колдуна не было, в соседнее село бегать не очень-то удобно, да и тамошнему не до нас — народу полно. А тут вы. А друг ваш…?

— Охотник, — будничным тоном отозвался Артур, приподнимая висевший на спине арбалет, и усмехнулся, обнажив чуть кривоватые зубы. — Мы вам пригодимся.

— О, да, — обрадовался староста. — Кузница на другом конце деревни, кстати, по дороге прямо пойдете, а с площади сверните налево, в сторону осиновых рощ. Там уж все увидите.

— Будем знать, — закончил Мерлин, погладив их лошадку, и угостил ее завалявшимся в карманах небольшим яблочком. 

— Мы вам рады, — прощался староста, отойдя от теперь уже их дома, и махал рукой, неловко опираясь на свою криво изогнутую палку с повязанными на верхушке лентам и бусами.

Мерлин улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Что у него с клюкой? — спросил Артур, хмуро глядя старику вслед.

— Это амулеты. Истертые совсем, я их ему поменяю, а то он весь измучился. Да и стоптал он палку-то уже вконец, — пожал плечами Мерлин. 

Артур медленно кивнул и замолчал. Мерлин знал, о чем Артур думал — о том же, о чем и он сам. Это был их дом — их первый в жизни дом, на двоих, а не на все королевство, только их. Единственный. Последний. 

Мерлин глубоко вздохнул. Старость чувствовалась каждой косточкой, суставом, в каждом движении, которое в молодости давалось легко, как воздух. Он знал, о чем подумал староста — что они пришли провести оставшиеся годы в тишине и покое глухой деревушки, такой далекой от Камелота. Он даже не стал спрашивать, надолго ли они — знал, что останутся навсегда. Но вот кое-что поважнее он так и не понял: они приехали не доживать — они приехали жить, пусть и лет им оставалось совсем немного.

На окраине народа не было, и тишина стояла уютная, лесная и осенняя. Мерлин, не боясь, что его осудят, подошел к Артуру, что с каким-то ожесточением ковырялся в заборной доске, и взял его за руку.

— Вот и все, Артур. Все, — сказал он ему еле слышно, и, вглядевшись в его лицо — ища тоску и не находя, — повел его в дом.

Артур переплел их пальцы и улыбнулся своей безнадежной, вечно юной улыбкой. 

***

Одним ясным холодным утром на исходе марта, когда солнце грело еще совсем неласково и пахло талой водой, Артур вдруг отложил бумаги, что читал до этого, и будто бы невзначай спросил:

— Ты не думал никогда о том… чтобы уйти?

Мерлин, раскладывавший по давней привычке артуровы рубахи, замер и медленно повернулся к своему королю.

— Уйти? — повторил он.

Артур слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, — кивнул он. Не спеша встал, подошел к Мерлину и взял его за руку. — Уйти со мной. Хочешь?

Мерлин посмотрел на их соединенные руки — морщинистые, старые, но держащиеся друг за друга крепко, — и сказал:

— Хочу, — и добавил: — если ты тоже этого хочешь.

Спустя несколько месяцев, закончив все дела, они ушли. 

***

Обжились они быстро. По утрам Мерлин варил овощную похлёбку и шел в лес: запастись травами на зиму, Артур же отправлялся на охоту. Иногда они впрягали в повозку не привыкшую к такому обращению в королевских конюшнях лошадку, и ездили за дровами. Кобылку Мерлин назвал Ночкой — та была вся черная, будто бы сажей перемазанная.

— Коровья же кличка, — возмутился Артур. — Какая Ночка, черт возьми?

— Сам ты коровья, — отмахнулся Мерлин. Артур был прав, вообще-то, но тому знать это было совершенно необязательно.

— Идиот, — вздохнул Артур и закинул в повозку пару поленьев.

— Я магией могу, — предложил Мерлин. — Не надрывай спину.

— Обойдусь, — гнул свое Артур, но все же обмолвился: — я скажу, если что, ладно?

— Ладно, — и добавил из принципа: — болван.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Артур, — сейчас это слово уже не кажется таким странным. Видимо, ты всю жизнь ругался как старик.

Мерлин подавил желание треснуть его по голове валявшейся чуть в стороне веткой. 

Артур пытался влиться в деревенскую жизнь с неожиданной прытью: все старался разговорить местных, починил не только забор, но и крыльцо, и еще стремился добраться до крыши, но Мерлин не пустил. Тот попытался спорить, но Мерлин лишь отмалчивался, не желая начинать очередную перепалку. Но крышу заговорил так, чтобы никто не смог на нее залезть, разве что кроме птиц. 

— Дай помогу, — снова предложи Мерлин, спрыгивая с повозки. Артур за день повалил несколько сосен и пару осин.

— Тебе нельзя.

Мерлин медленно вздохнул: ему и вправду было много чего нельзя, но…

— Магией же, — напомнил он, — Артур, я не хрустальный.

Артур выпрямился и посмотрел на него с явным неудовольствием и плохо скрываемым беспокойством. Когда же Мерлин закатил глаза, устав ждать, Артур стер рукавом пот со лба и кивнул.

***

Мерлин не знал, с чего это Артур вдруг решил оставить Камелот и перебраться в деревню, но так и не спросил. С возрастом тот становился только упрямее, и в нем начала проступать присущая его отцу — да и всем старикам в целом, — косность. Артур и по молодости не был особо разговорчив, сейчас же делался скрытен. Мерлин не обижался: они знали друг друга всю жизнь и переживали и не такое. К тому же, он и сам был не без греха, и Артур простил его — всегда прощал.

***

— Помоги-ка, — позвал он Артура.

Они выбили на улице одеяла, а потом занесли их обратно в дом. Мерлин заново перестелил постель и занялся стиркой, закончив лишь к вечеру. Когда за окном стало темнеть, и домик наполнил аромат почти готового мяса, на пороге показался Артур, что уходил с Ночкой в кузницу. С утра он охотился, поэтому до стола добрался заметно уставший.

— Это тебе, — коротко сказал Артур.

Мерлин заглянул в его сложенную горстью ладонь и увидел там несколько крупных ягод.

— Так поздно уже, для клубники-то, — удивился он. 

Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

— Ага, — промычал Артур и высыпал ягоды Мерлину в руку. — Ешь.

— А тебе…

— Скоро брусника пойдет. 

Ягоды были переспелые, перегретые на солнце и все увядшие, но сладкие и пахнущие отступающим летом — и не только им. Много что ушло безвозвратно.

После ужина, когда Мерлин крошил старым гаюсовым ножом корень тысячелистника и приглядывал за булькающей на огне настойкой, Артур промолвил негромко:

— Помнишь, как мы ездили в Эалдор?

Разговоры о прошлом напоминали о старости куда лучше, чем постоянная боль в грудине. 

— Каждый раз, — отозвался Мерлин. 

Артур, что до того потрошил убитого на охоте кролика, вдруг остановился и сказал:

— Тут как в Эалдоре: тихо, спокойно. И никто не называет меня по титулу.

Мерлин усмехнулся:

— Деревенские знать не знают, кто ты. 

— Это странно, — задумчиво пробормотал Артур.

Мерлин с интересом вскинулся:

— Скучаешь по этому? По Камелоту? 

Артур отложил нож.

— Скучаю, — согласился он, — но ты тоже, не спорь. — Мерлин и не думал перечить. — Дело в другом: я… 

Артур запнулся, будто бы сам себе не верил. Мерлин не торопил его с ответом.

— Я чувствую себя старым, — таки признался Артур.

О.

— Мы старые, Артур, — мягко сказал Мерлин.

Артур смерил его тем самым своим оценивающим взглядом, сквозь который проступало и недоверие, и удивление, и — боги! — какой-то странный восторг, и вдруг хмыкнул. И улыбнулся — будто бы смирился.

— Я просто не заметил, как мы постарели, — усмехнулся он, и Мерлин понял. Ему вообще казалось, что здесь и сейчас — не они, и что из Камелота ушли не они тоже. Что их постепенно слабеющие тела не их вовсе, а они настоящие где-то далеко — да хоть бы в стареньком мамином доме и им по двадцать лет.

Когда же, погасив лучину, они улеглись в их общую постель, и Артур привычно устроился с краю, отдав Мерлину большую часть одеяла, снился Мерлину снова Эалдор: невысокие дома, грубо сколоченные заборы и то, как они с Артуром, ночуя в продуваемым всеми ветрами сарае, занимались любовью — прямо на сеновале, путаясь в посыпанной солью соломе, что непрестанно кололась и лезла куда не надо. После они брали по охапке сена и выискивали в них увядшие ягоды, высушенные вместе с травой, и кормили ими друг друга, пока снова их не захлестывало желание, острое и пронзительное. Наутро им доставалось за разворошенное сено, а губы саднили от поцелуев, но они смывали боль озерной водой и поцелуями снова — крепкими и сладкими.

***

Для Мерлина в деревне работы вправду оказалось немного: лишь изредка у калитки показывались просящие за больных детей или запаршивевшую скотину. Ничего, в общем-то, не изменилось: Мерлин все также обустраивал их быт и заботился об Артуре, пусть тому теперь приходилось все же принимать участие в ведении хозяйства. 

И он был в этом абсолютно ужасен, хотя и старателен. Артуру с трудом удавались простые вещи — поставить воду на огонь и не забыть про нее, покормить домашнюю птицу, чтобы самый вздорный гусь не вздумал вступать с ним в поединок. Не обращать внимания на этого самого гуся. 

— Эта птица — явно волшебная тварь, присланная мне в наказание, — уверенно проговорил Артур, появившись на пороге, взъерошенный и усыпанный перьями.

— Брось, — рассмеялся Мерлин, — не пристало королю Камелота трепетать перед домашней скотиной.

Артур посмотрел обиженно, и Мерлин, не выдержав его взгляда, в котором явно читалось обвинение в предательстве, подошел к нему и начал выбирать перья из волос. Изловчившись, тот поймал его руку и проникновенно произнес:

— Может, сделаем гусиный суп?

Мерлин лишь расхохотался и, вручив Артуру выделанную еще неделю назад пушнину, отослал на рынок. Торговался Артур из рук вон плохо, зато характер имел непреклонный и суровый, за что облапошивали его нечасто.

— На ужин будет кролик, — пообещал Мерлин ему напоследок и ушел доставать яйца из-под гуся, бывшего на самом деле гусыней. 

Двор встретил его привычным шумом и прохладным ветром. Мерлин бездумно повел плечами, замерзая, и поспешил к птичнику — его Артур тоже починил: пришлось сколачивать новые насесты. 

— Брысь, — шикнул Мерлин, заходя, и поморщился от громкого кудахтанья и гогота. В висках задавило.

Не спеша он подошел к кладкам, наклонился над гнездом — и все исчезло. Резко заболело внутри, будто внутренности окатило кипятком и что-то взорвалось в голове. Жгло невыносимо, только изо рта не выходило ни звука, ибо горло перехватило и не получалось толком вздохнуть — не то что произнести что-то. 

Мерлин успел упереться ладонью в стену напротив и застыл, не дыша, надеясь переждать и успокоиться. После — заставил себя медленно вздохнуть. Перед глазами все также было темно и пусто, кровь билась в ушах с неприятным гулким бульканьем. Плохая у него была хворь, не человечья — магическая, от чего Артур становился только злей, когда вспоминал. 

Оттого Артуру явно не нужно было знать всей правды — то, как на самом деле бывает больно, страшно и безнадежно. 

Мерлин перевел дух и, цепляясь за стену, вышел на улицу: там светило несмелое осеннее солнце и ветер кружил по земле листья — рыжие, ярко-красные, словно искры костра. Мерлин потихонечку добрел до крыльца и сел на ступеньку, приваливаясь боком к перилам. 

Не надо Артуру знать, но Мерлин скажет: так честно и правильно. Годы, проведенные вместе, многому ему научили, прежде всего — не утаивать правды, даже когда она плоха, даже когда кажется, что ложью не причинишь боли. Но все равно так не хотелось…

Потому что они так старались! В течение жизни у них было так мало времени на то, чтобы вместо короля и его волшебника, быть просто Артуром и его Мерлином. После долгих лет потерь и разлук они наконец-то смогли остаться только вдвоем, только друг для друга, и Мерлин думать себе запрещал, что не получится, что у него не хватит сил, что уже слишком поздно.

— Ну, давай же, глупое, — сказал он своему слабому сердцу, — давай же. 

Он посидел на крыльце еще немного, пока не набрался сил, а потом медленно зашел в дом: там пахло готовившейся в печке едой, травами и дубовыми поленьями, на лавке у двери лежал артуров арбалет, а постель покрывало сшитое Хунит одеяло. Мерлин обвел взглядом все это нехитрое убранство и обессиленно привалился к косяку. Нельзя ему умирать — у него Артур.

***

Вечером, когда Мерлин готовил настойку, Артур долго смотрел на него, а потом спросил:

— Это для тебя же?

Мерлин вздохнул и нехотя ответил:

— Да.

Он принялся мять травы в ступке. Артур все молчал, а потом встал, рванулся было подойти, но остановился. 

Мерлина захлестнуло чувство вины — бессмысленное и ненужное.

— Погода меняется, вот мне и бывает хуже, — попытался отмахнуться он.

— Здесь зимы злей, чем в Камелоте, — напряженно сказал Артур.

— Но здесь спокойнее, — заспорил Мерлин и повернулся к Артуру: — Мы не вернемся в Камелот, Артур, ты сам это знаешь.

— Знаю, — согласился тот,— просто… — Он вздохнул и зарылся рукой в волосе на затылке. — Просто береги себя, ладно? Потому что я не знаю, что я буду без тебя делать.

Мерлин мог обратить все в шутку — «Конечно, ты без меня не справишься — особенно, если не прекратишь воевать с гусями», — но не стал: Артур весь был как открытая рана.

— Хорошо, — пообещал он и снова вернулся к настойке.

За спиной послышались тихие шаги, на плечо легла крепкая ладонь.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Артур и вдруг наклонился и поцеловал его: не страсть — отблеск былого пламени, нежность, привязанность. Благодарность.

— Иди спать, — также тихо выдохнул Мерлин, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

Артур прижался лбом к его лбу, зажмурился и качнул головой.

— Не хочу без тебя.

Мерлин попытался поймать его взгляд, но Артур все прятал глаза. Мерлин позволил ему это — он вдруг понял, что не готов к тому, что может там увидеть.

***

За магию и умение вырезать из дерева фигурки животных деревенские детишки Мерлина быстро полюбили. Они приходили изо дня в день, стайками, таща за собой домашнюю выпечку и младших братьев и сестер.

— Деда Мерлин, это мама передала, — важно сказал пухленький мальчишка, Майкл, вручая Мерлину сверток с пирожками с капустой.

Дети снова пришли небольшой толпой. Как Мерлин понял, Майкл был кем-то вроде их негласного лидера — ниже всех как минимум на полголовы, но решительный и ничего не боящийся. И когда тот в очередной раз указывал на грибную поляну, как на вражескую крепость, требующую немедленного штурма, когда он гордо поднимал подбородок, властным движением направляя всю деревенскую детвору за собой, когда его белокурая макушка желтела на солнце, словно соцветие одуванчика … 

Мерлин просто не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Майкла и отложил сверток в сторону. — Хочешь, я наколдую Камелот?

Майкл хотел. Ему вообще все это нравилось — и замки, и рыцари, и сражения, — даже больше, чем другим мальчишкам. 

Не всегда, конечно, Мерлин просто колдовал. Часто и про травы рассказывал, и как их различать, или еще чего — учил плести корзины, делать приманки для рыбы или мастерить удочки. Возиться с детьми ему нравилось, пусть и напоминало лишний раз о том, что своих у него — сына или дочери — так и не случилось.

Из листвы и пыли вырос замок — почти бесплотный, с бойницами и башенками, плывущий по воздуху, как кораблик по воде. Раздался восхищенный вздох, и, хитро улыбаясь, Мерлин движением руки добавил к получившейся картинке снующих туда-сюда слуг, пару рыцарей и развевающиеся на шпилях флаги — алые кленовые листья.

— Я стану рыцарем, — заявил Майкл, поворачиваясь к Мерлину.

— Конечно, — отозвался он.

Закончилось все игрой в войну: Камелот против армии Морганы. Мерлин лишь только присматривал, как бы кто не покалечился, неумело фехтуя палкой.

— Это что тут за балаган? — привычно поприветствовал их Артур, появляясь у калитки с арбалетом на плече.

Дети заулюлюкали и бросились прочь, смеясь и крича: забава у них была такая — бояться Артура, заставлять его обращать на себя внимание — и сразу же убегать.

Артур, бросив посмеиваться, глядя им вслед, повернулся к Мерлину.

— Мы как ватагу бродяг принимаем, — улыбнулся он, указывая на всклоченный двор.

— С детьми всегда так, — пожал плечами Мерлин, взмахом руки приводя все в порядок. — Послание из Камелота пришло.

Утром прилетел почтовой голубь с привязанным к лапке кусочком бумаги. Мерлин не написал ничего в ответ — та жизнь им уже не принадлежала. 

Артур вскинулся:

— И что пишут?

Голубя же Мерлин отпустил и знал, что тот доберется до королевского птичника очень быстро — по тому все там поймут, что у них с Артуром все в порядке.

— Пишут, что все хорошо.

Артур, до того напрягшийся и весь сжавшийся, отмер и как-то сдулся.

— Ну и прекрасно, — блекло сказал он и подал Мерлину руку, чтоб тот поднялся: — Пойдем в дом.

Мерлин пошел за ним и решил не давить и не донимать Артура расспросами. Пока что.

***

После произошедшего на пустоши подле Долины Падших Королей их отношения изменились навсегда. 

Первые дни у Мерлина абсолютно не было сил, и он с неделю лежал, не могущий часто даже привстать, чтобы напиться. Тогда Артур находился у его постели неотрывно, бледный и нервный, хмурый, молчащий в ответ на каждый оклик. Мерлин в беспамятстве иногда даже видел его, но снова терялся во тьме. Когда же она отпустила его, рядом оказалась лишь Гвен.

— Ты так испугал нас, — тихо сказала она. Ее губы едва тронула улыбка, но в глазах были видны облегчение и радость. — Не поступай с нами так больше, ладно? Особенно с Артуром.

— Он где? — просипел Мерлин. Перед глазами плыло. — Где?

— Он у себя, — объяснила Гвен. — Ты очень его разозлил.

— Он знал, что я так сделаю, — возразил Мерлин. — Надо было спасти Камелот. Он бы поступил так же на моем месте.

— Но он не на твоем месте, — тяжело вздохнула Гвен, — и пострадал в очередной раз ты. За его королевство, понимаешь? Артур никогда себе не простит то, что ты можешь то, чего он не может. За то, что ты оказался полезнее, что он не в силах принять на себя расплату за его землю. За то, что он любит тебя и раз за разом смотрит на то, как ты калечишься во славу его имени. 

Мерлин тогда промолчал: он снова проваливался в забытье, да и слова Гвен не были в новинку. Когда же он снова очнулся, то увидел уже Артура.

— Как же ты меня бесишь, — сказал он, худой и уставший, — и как же я тебя люблю.

Мерлин подавил тихий неуместный смешок, но Артур все равно его заметил и закатил глаза. И тогда Мерлин подумал, что все будет нормально. 

Наивный. Артур носился с ним, как с писаной торбой, и если раньше его забота была пусть и бескомпромиссной, но имела хоть какую-то меру, то отныне границы исчезли вовсе. Артур просто без разговоров отбирал у Мерлина все дела и отправлял отдыхать, или в лес, или в лабораторию, куда угодно — лишь бы и намека не осталось на какую-то трату сил. Он даже перестал спорить, не желая Мерлина нервировать, только выходило все с точностью наоборот — тот с ума сходил от этой постоянной опеки. Стоило ему лишь показать свое недовольство, как Артур или отмалчивался, или вовсе уходил — а так хотелось прокричаться, услышать хоть слово поперек. Хотелось почувствовать себя нормальным, а никак не получалось — куда там, если ему не оставили даже права на гнев?

А еще Артур не прикасался к нему. Даже когда Мерлин ласкался сам. Вообще.

— Ты меня поцелуешь когда-нибудь или нет? — взвыл он однажды, когда Артур в очередной раз увернулся от его рук. Которые уже подрагивали от обиды.

Артур поджал губы, но все же сказал:

— Тебе хуже будет. Не нужно.

— Кому не нужно? — взорвался Мерлин. — Кому, черт возьми, это не нужно?! Потому что, веришь ли, но я все еще тебя хочу!

— Мерлин, — предупредил Артур, — тише, я тоже…

— Не успокаивай меня! Прекрати меня успокаивать!

— Ладно, Мерлин, только…

— Артур! — взревел Мерлин, прикрывая артуров рот ладонью. — Я сказал тебе прекратить. Так прекрати же, черт бы тебя побрал!

Артур замер на мгновение, а потом как сорвался.

— Я понимаю все, ладно? — заговорил он, и голос его становился все громче. — Я понимаю, что тебе трудно, но я не хочу тебя потерять, идиот! Я пытаюсь позаботиться о тебе, раз уж уберечь не смог! А что мне еще остается, Мерлин, а? Что еще?

— Я все еще здесь! — крикнул Мерлин. — Я еще живой, болван ты эдакий. Я не мертв. Прекрати меня хоронить. Прекрати, — к концу он уже почти шептал. 

Артур отшатнулся от этих слов, как от удара.

— Мерлин, — испуганно забормотал он, — я…

А потом осекся, посмотрел, будто бы послал все к черту и решился, и потащил Мерлина к кровати.

— Только поцелуй, понимаешь? Сейчас — только.

— Ага, — закивал Мерлин, — хорошо. Артур, поцелуй меня, поцелуй…

Он и подумать не мог, что однажды сердце в груди так зайдется даже не от поцелуя — от его предчувствия. 

Артур посадил его перед собой, ближе к подушкам и положил руки на плечи. 

— Тише, — зашептал он, — дыши, дыши…

А потом приблизился и коснулся губами лба — медленно, слабо, почти невесомо. Потом виска, скулы, щеки. Одна из ладоней легла на шею и притянула ближе. 

— Артур… — снова попросил Мерлин, когда от этих недоприкосновений трудно стало соображать.

Тот продолжал водить губами по его лицу, припечатывая, а потом добрался до его рта — и все исчезло, остались лишь теплота, сладость и вкус. Мерлин так скучал — по этой влажности рта, по тому, как Артур прикусывает его губу — не сильно, просто так, — как мягкость движений переходит в настойчивость, и как чужой язык скользит внутрь, вылизывая, изучая.

— Открой рот шире, — еле слышно сказал Артур, оторвавшись от Мерлина, и снова к нему приник, и тот вдруг понял — не он один изголодался, нет. 

Мерлин потянул Артура на себя и откинулся на подушки. А потом застонал, когда Артур уже перестал сдерживаться: придавил к постели своим телом, зацеловал жестче, еще более собственнически, чем обычно, касания языков из трепетных превратились в необходимые, и дыхание сбилось. Руки сами собой вжались в артуровы лопатки, голову начало кружить от ощущения близости, от того, как это было приятно, от того, как…

Как зашлось в груди сердце, и воздуха не осталось. 

— Ар… Артур… — всхлипнул Мерлин, отстраняясь, и рухнул на спину, заново вспоминая, как дышать. 

Артур дернулся от него и застыл, как громом пораженный.

— Мерлин, — вскинулся он, отмерев, — Боги, Мерлин…

— Хватит! — остановил его Мерлин и снова упал на подушки. Он с этим справится — на этот раз, ничего страшного, просто…

Артур послушно уселся рядом. Мерлин подождал, когда сердце перестанет биться в ушах, и он сможет нормально вздохнуть, и нашел в себе силы сказать:

— Все хорошо, — врал, конечно. — Все хорошо, просто уйди, ладно?

Артур хотел было возразить, но быстро все понял, и лицо его потемнело. 

— Ладно, — ответил он и ушел.

Мерлин остался в одиночестве. Он некоторое время пытался бороться со слезами, а потом плюнул — ну и ладно. Разве ж не за этим он Артура и выгнал — чтобы пожалеть себя и оплакать то, что уже он не сможет вернуть?

Мерлин еще долго лежал неподвижно, рассматривая балдахин над кроватью и заставляя себя медленно вдыхать и выдыхать и не думать, что ничего уже не получится, ничего. Он, черт подери, даже этого не мог.

***

К празднику урожая в деревне устраивали ярмарку. Специально к ней Артур за две недели настрелял побольше дичи, чтобы выделать шкуры и продать. 

— Все равно у нас из урожая одна капуста да твои подсолнухи, — проворчал он, когда Мерлин, дразнясь, обвинил его в жадности.

— Мы пришли к концу лета, чего ты ждал? — рассмеялся Мерлин и так уж и быть: перестал Артура донимать. Да и бурчал тот просто так — не зря же Мерлин весь задний двор засадил тыквой? Любил ее Артур, особенно, печеную.

— Магия, Мерлин, магия, — напомнил Артур. — Чего ради она тебе дана?

Мерлин лишь улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал его в щеку.

— Не ворчи, дедушка.

Артур чуть не захлебнулся от возмущения. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но тут послышался стук в дверь и крик:

— Деда Ме-ерлин! Деда-а…

— Боги, — усмехнулся Мерлин, игнорируя торжествующий взгляд Артура: кто тут еще дед? — Ну что еще?

То оказался один из многочисленных внуков деревенского старосты. Выслушав его, Мерлин набросил на плечо котомку с лекарскими принадлежностями и помахал Артуру на прощание:

— Я нескоро, видимо: Джиму сегодня что-то совсем плохо.

Артур обеспокоенно напрягся:

— Совсем?

— Угу, — озабоченно буркнул Мерлин и пробормотал заклинание. В печку один за другим нырнули чугуны. — Поешь без меня.

И отправился вслед за мальчишкой.

***

Народ на ярмарку съехался со всей округи. Люди толпились у палаток с тканями и сладостями, а дети сновали туда-сюда вдоль по рядам, пытаясь все рассмотреть и потрогать. 

— Это даже хуже, чем в Камелоте, — проворчал Артур, быстро распродав выделанные шкурки. — Эти деревенские придушить готовы за кусок добротной ткани.

— А чего ты хотел? — рассмеялся Мерлин, давая знак торговке взвесить трав и специй. — Зима скоро, нужно шить одежду потеплее, а ярмарки случаются здесь редко — это же не Камелот. Вот народ и лютует. 

Он достал гаюсов нож, отрезал от связки корней солодки один и дал знак посчитать все вместе.

— А эта страсть для чего? — спросил Артур.

— От кашля, — объяснил Мерлин. — Для человека, что пил настойку из лягушачьих лапок, ты чересчур привередлив. 

— Это когда такое было? — ужаснулся Артур.

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — отрезал Мерлин и, расплатившись, потянул его от прилавка. — Идем! Там будут танцевать и жечь костры.

— Какие уж танцы… — рассмеялся Артур.

— Тогда песни, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Идем же!

И они пошли.

***

В их первый Белтейн — настоящий, тот, что Артур разрешил после отмены запрета на магию, — они напились безбожно, сбежав из замка, словно пара мальчишек, а не король и его маг.

— Ш-ш, нас кто-то узнает, если ты не прекратишь так себя вести! — попытался успокоить Артура Мерлин, но удавалось скверно из-за раздиравшего его смеха.

Того все тянуло на подвиги, или в пляс, или к бочкам с элем. А еще он норовил стянуть с себя рубаху — говорил, что жарко.

— Перестань! — хохотал Мерлин, когда Артур уже с него начал порываться скидывать одежду. — Артур, ну не здесь же!

Артур оторвался от него и посмотрел невнимательно.

— Я тебя хочу, — сказал он наконец. — Прямо здесь.

— Боги, — простонал Мерлин, когда чужие руки вовсю загуляли по телу, и Артур влажно задышал ему в шею. — Брось же, на кровати куда удобнее, болван!

Артур недовольно поджал губы.

— Но до нее далеко, — и впился в мерлинову ключицу зубастым поцелуем, прикусывая и терзая кожу у ворота рубахи. — Ну же, Мерлин. Никто нас здесь не увидит, особенно — если ты постараешься.

— Но… — плохо у него выходило спорить, когда стояло так, что было больно, и Артур абсолютно точно чувствовал его возбуждение своим бедром.

— Ну? — оскалился тот, кладя руки пониже поясницы и настойчиво гладя там. И Мерлин вдруг понял, что не так уж Артур и пьян.

— Как скажете, сир, — выдохнул он в конце концов и утянул Артура в тень березовых рощ, где никто никогда бы их не увидел, потому что Мерлин так решил.

— Если бы мы побывали на празднованиях раньше, я бы точно догадался, что ты колдун, — тихо сказал Артур, вылизывая мерлинову шею. — Я в этом уверен. 

— Почему?

Артур стянул с него штаны и провел рукой меж ягодиц. 

— Потому что ты не можешь сдерживаться, когда я с тобой, — с восторгом сказал Артур, когда Мерлина выгнуло от его прикосновений, а с губ сорвался неприлично громкий стон.

И еще много стонов после.

***

— Ты помнишь Белтейн? — спросил Мерлин, когда они пришли с ярмарки, уже ближе к ночи. Там были игры, и танцы, и много шума, а потом молодежь бросилась водить хороводы вокруг костров, и Артур обнял Мерлина со спины, положив руки на живот.

— Брось, — сказал он, когда Мерлин дернулся, — никто на нас не смотрит. А даже если и так — что с того?

Мерлин подумал, что он прав, и вжался лопатками в его грудь.

— Помню, — коротко ответил Артур и заставил улечься в кровать и накрыл одеялом. — Ты устал.

— Ты тоже, — пробормотал Мерлин. Его клонило в сон, — иди сюда.

Артур лег рядышком, и Мерлин вцепился в рукав его рубахи, прикрывая глаза.

— Хорошо же тогда было, да? Когда мы были молодые.

Артур засопел — призадумался.

— Хорошо, — наконец последовал ответ.

— И вообще жизнь у нас была хорошая, — прошептал Мерлин. Его вдруг переполнило счастье — спокойное, тихое, не боящееся, что все может закончиться, потому сейчас — не может. И даже если вдруг — ему было не жаль, потому сейчас он был дома, с Артуром. И это все, чего он когда—либо хотел.

Он почувствовал, как лица коснулась нежная рука, и провалился в сон. Ответа Артура он так и не услышал.

***

Джим был внуком деревенского старосты, чудным десятилетним мальчишкой, с рождения страдающий болями во всем теле и имевший совсем уж слабое здоровье. Только подуло осенним ветром, как тот тут же слег, и Мерлин через день ходил к нему на другой конец деревни, присматривая и выдавая настойки.

— Почему мальчишка такой? Что случилось? — спросил Артур, когда Мерлин, вернувшись из дома старосты, молча и отстраненно принялся за дела, погрузившись в мысли совсем уж глубоко.

— А? — растерянно отозвался Мерлин и выронил из рук котелок. Пол залила вода, которую он тут же убрал магией. — Он таким родился, — ответил он наконец. — Случается так, что никто не виноват. 

Мерлин знал, что ответ Артуру не понравится: он отказывался смиряться с тем, что некоторые вещи просто существуют, что не все подчиняется человеческим воле и желанию. Ни друидские предсказания, ни слова Килгарры Артура не разубеждали, да и не могли разубедить — перекладывание ответственности на судьбу или рок просто претило самой его природе.

— Но ему ведь можно помочь?

Мерлин осторожно взглянул на Артура — тот смотрел напряженно, но все в окно.

— Я помогаю ему. Как могу, — коротко промолвил он, поставил котелок на огонь и снова принялся за дела. — Черт!

— Ты чего? — заволновался Артур.

— Нож не могу найти, — пояснил Мерлин, — гаюсов нож! Черт!

— Ну, может он… — начал Артур, но Мерлин его прервал:

— Я на ярмарке его доставал, помнишь? Я… — у него опустились плечи, когда он все понял. — Я его там оставил, и торговцы все ушли. Артур. Я его потерял.

— Мерлин…

Он расстроенно вздохнул. Ножом этим он дорожил, как единственной памятью о человеке, заменившем ему отца, пусть резал он уже из рук вон плохо, а точить его было той еще морокой. 

— Я и впрямь идиот, — буркнул Мерлин и взял другой нож — новый, острый, совершенно неудобный. 

Кроша травы, он чувствовал взгляд Артура, но глаз поднимать не смел, выжидая и пытаясь успокоить обиду. В конце концов, никто, кроме него самого, не был виноват в его невнимательности. 

Артур взял с лавки арбалет, подошел к Мерлину и тронул его за плечо.

— Я на охоту, — промолвил он. — Не расстраивайся, ладно? 

Мерлин кивнул. Артур вышел, раздался звук отворившейся калитки, ржание Ночки — и все стихло. 

Мерлин медленно вздохнул, приводя мысли в порядок. Ничего страшного, это просто нож, а он просто рассеянный, как и всегда. И хорошо, что Артур ушел, а то смотрел бы на хмурого Мерлина и сам бы начал нервничать.

Он ссыпал травы в уже кипящую воду.

Да, просто отлично, что он сейчас один. Им вообще в последнее время трудно друг с другом приходилось. Вроде бы и провели всю жизнь бок о бок, но раньше, в Камелоте, всегда находились новые дела, и людей вокруг было много. Сейчас же они находились вместе изо дня в день, почти не разлучаясь, а из тем для разговоров осталось лишь прошлое да деревенские новости. Деятельному Артуру подобная жизнь давалась нелегко, и даже Мерлин, выросший в Эалдоре, тоже иногда чувствовал какую-то усталость и отчуждение. Тоску по старой жизни? По молодости?

В котел нырнула зачарованная ложка и начала мерно помешивать его содержимое.

Не тоска и не усталость — просто надо было заново научиться жить подле друг друга. Мерлин хмыкнул. Ничего, они справятся — справились же, когда Артур узнал о мерлиновой магии. Тогда тоже много что изменилось, но все оказалось поправимо.

Успокоив себя, Мерлин провозился с делами до вечера. 

Когда же землю начала окутывать тьма, он занервничал.

— Какая охота, ну ночь же почти, дубина… — ворчал он, наматывая круги по домику. Он прошептал заклинание и чуть расслабился — Артур был в порядке. Только вот все еще шастал неизвестно где.

Наконец, когда огни во всех соседних окнах уже давным-давно погасли, на крыльце послышались тихие шаги.

— Ты где был? — испуганно воскликнул Мерлин, стоило Артуру появиться на пороге. Он быстро обвел его фигуру взглядом: Артур выглядел как обычно, пусть и устало.

— Я их догнал, — невпопад объяснил тот, будто не зная, что сказать.

— Их?

— Ну, торговцев. То есть… — Артур вновь замялся, скинул арбалет и запустил руку в сумку. — Держи.

Мерлин ошеломленно принял из его рук нож. Чертов. Гаюсов. Нож.

— Ты догнал торговцев и привез мне от них нож? — спросил он очень медленно.

Артур кивнул.

— Можешь не благодарить.

— И не буду! — взорвался Мерлин. — Почему ты хотя бы не сказал, куда едешь? Они же далеко ушли, ты как их догнал? Это на этой мелкой кобыле-то? Ночь на дворе, ну что ты делаешь?

Артур закатил глаза:

— Мерлин, ты знал, что со мной все хорошо — маг ты в конце концов или нет? И я вырвал Камелот из рук Морганы, неужели ты думаешь, что не смог бы вернуть тебе нож?

— Я не просил тебя об этом! Ну почему тебе всегда нужно геройствовать? 

Артур раздраженно вскинулся:

— Быть может потому, что я чертов король Камелота? 

— Нет, уже — нет! — отрезал Мерлин.

Артур вздрогнул и как-то обмяк. Мерлину на мгновенье стало стыдно, но он заставил себя об этом забыть — слова были грубые, но честные. 

— Знаешь, Мерлин, — прошипел Артур, — просто возьми нож и заткнись. У меня нет никакого желания с тобой ругаться.

Он откинул сумку в сторону и подошел к печи, достал из нее сковороду с мясом и уселся ужинать. Мерлин застыл, наблюдая, как тот ест, почти не жуя и все не отрывая глаз от столешницы, вздохнул и решился.

— Не злись, — попросил он, — я просто испугался. 

Артур прожевал и сказал:

— Я за тебя боюсь постоянно, но все же я на тебя не ору.

— Это не одно и тоже, — возразил Мерлин. — Я — болен, а ты лезешь на рожон. 

— Разве? — вскинулся Артур. — Ты заболел потому, что полез туда, куда тебя не просили.

— Мы снова будем говорить об этом? — растерялся Мерлин. — Прошло больше десяти лет! И ты сам знаешь, что иного пути не было.

— Ты его просто не видел, — отмахнулся Артур и зажал двумя пальцами переносицу. — Можно было бы использовать заклинание на мне.

— И ты бы погиб, — отрезал Мерлин. — Я жив только потому, что сильный маг.

Артур отчаянно замотал головой, прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— Тебе нельзя было оставлять Камелот, — продолжал Мерлин. — Что бы с нами стало без тебя? Вспомни все, что ты сделал для Камелота. Вспомни, чего достиг. Разве смог бы кто-нибудь, кроме тебя, сделать лучше?

Артур все отнекивался, молчал, а потом поднял голову и прошептал:

— Ты опять это делаешь: говоришь о моей исключительности. Не надо. Ты тоже важен.

Мерлин прикусил губу — сколько споров у них было на эту тему!

— Не так, как ты, — возразил он. — Без тебя ничего бы не было.

— Без тебя тоже! — сорвался Артур. — По крайней мере, для меня уж точно.

— Артур… — пораженно промямлил Мерлин. 

Эти слова его испугали, в голову полезли плохие мысли. Все навалилось — волнение из-за артурова отсутствия, воспоминания о прошлом, теперешняя ссора. Руки забило мелкой дрожью, и он сцепил пальцы в замок, пытаясь совладать с собой.

Артур все молча смотрел на него, а потом отвернулся.

— Иди ляг, — тихо сказал он, — ты побледнел.

— Д-да, — пробормотал Мерлин и двинулся в сторону кровати.

Заснул он в одиночестве, так и не дождавшись момента, когда Артур лег рядом. 

***

Наутро Мерлину стало плохо. Из-за слабости он с трудом отрывал голову от подушки, на большее сил не хватало. Когда он пытался двинуться, перед глазами сразу же темнело. Временами он забывался неглубоким сном и продремал так до обеда, слыша, как Артур тихо возится с домашними делами.

— Не пойдешь сегодня в лес? — невпопад спросил Мерлин тихо, когда Артур вернулся со двора с охапкой дров. 

После полудня стало легче — совсем чуть-чуть.

Артур вскинулся, дрова с грохотом упали около печи.

— Не… Не пойду, — хрипло ответил он, явно нервничая. — Дать настойку? Или мне позвать кого-нибудь? Или…

— Артур, — прервал его Мерлин, морщась — было громко, беспокойно, а еще в горле пересохло. — Тише. Просто дай мне попить.

Артур дернулся к ведру с колодезной водой.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Мерлин, когда Артур помог ему привстать и поднес ко рту ковш.

— Хочешь…

— Не хочу. Артур, — мягко позвал Мерлин, — никого ты позвать не сможешь, в конце концов, это я тут деревенский лекарь. Отлежусь пару дней и все.

Артур сжал губы и кивнул. Он выглядел нервным, усталым и…

— Ни в чем ты не виноват, б... болван, — просипел Мерлин. — Люди ругаются друг с другом.

— Ты перенервничал из-за того, что я ушел, — упрямо сказал Артур.

— А ты вернул мне гаюсов нож, — честное слово, за столько-то лет они так и не научились нормально мириться. — Спасибо тебе за это.

— Мерлин…

— На старости лет я стал сентиментальным — вот и надумываю себе всякое, — отрезал Мерлин. — Потому я и расстроился. Прости.

Артур присел на краешек кровати и взял его за руку. 

— К чему ты врешь, Мерлин, — тихо рассмеялся он, — ты всегда был девчонкой и плаксой.

Мерлин лишь закатил глаза.

Они долго молчали, слушая, как на улице переговариваются деревенские, как скрипит телега, медленно переваливаясь по проселочной дороге, как где-то далеко играют дети.

Мерлин знал, что Артур вряд ли с ним согласился, но ничего не говорил.

— Тому мальчику, Джиму, нехорошо было — брат его приходил, — некоторое время спустя рассказал Артур. — Я настойку ему твою дал. Пацан потом еще раз прибегал и сказал, что Джиму полегчало.

Мерлин было забеспокоился, но расслабился, услышав, что все обошлось.

— Надо будет тогда подняться завтра, потому что настойки там мало оставалось, — пробормотал он, вжимаясь щекой в подушку.

Артур поправил ему одеяло и промолвил будто бы между прочим:

— Сказать, какие корни резать, ты можешь и с кровати. Лежи, я разберусь.

Мерлин удовлетворенно хмыкнул, кивая:

— Хорошо, — он боялся, что они снова начнут спорить, что Артур как обычно кинется его оберегать.

— Брось, я не оставил бы больного ребенка, — закатил тот глаза, — и ты тоже, я же понимаю.

Мерлин растроганно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

***

Оправился он только неделю спустя. Все это время Артур от него не отходил, и они говорили — не о проблемах, нет, ибо Мерлин и сам понимал, что лучше ему пока себя поберечь, — вспоминали о былом или обсуждали домашние дела. Когда-то все их беседы были о войнах или реформах, о том, какие же козни готовит для Камелота Моргана или как вести себя с мерсийскими послами, а сейчас… Сейчас Мерлин учил Артура готовить сонное зелье и укрепляющую настойку, они решали, как перестроить дровяник, думали, что надо бы купить им обоим по зимнему плащу. 

Только вот однажды Артур заговорил об ином. 

В тот день прибегал Майкл — навестить деда Мерлина и принести домашнего хлеба, что испекла мама.

— Ты совсем не страшный, — заявил он Артуру, — а остальные боятся тебя потому, что это весело.

Артур, чуть смутившийся от подобного обращения, усмехнулся:

— Ну как скажешь.

— Да, — вздернул нос Майкл, — скажу. А еще остальные говорят, что рыцарь и что очень сильный. Брешут? 

— Нет, — медленно ответил Артур и недовольно поглядел на откровенно веселящегося Мерлина.

— Ну тогда ты должен научить меня биться на мечах! Что молчишь?

Артур прикусил губу.

— Ну, наверное, должен.

— То-то же, — обрадовался Майкл, — Тогда я буду приходит к тебе и ты меня научишь, да ведь?

Артур закатил глаза и кивнул.

Майкл довольно надулся, очень громко попрощался и вылетел из дома. Слышно было, как он спрыгивает с крыльца, скрипнула калитка — и все стихло.

— Нет, Мерлин, даже не думай, — проворчал Артур, глядя как Мерлин закатывается хохотом. — У мальчишки нет никакого воспитания!

— Ему девять, — хихикнул Мерлин.

— Ну и что?

— Тебе было двадцать, когда мы встретились, а вел ты себя и того хуже.

Артур посмотрел на него обиженно, а потом осознал.

— Он тебе нравится! — обвинил он.

Мерлин пожал плечами:

— Что поделать — люблю белокурых хамов, — но добавил: — Артур, дети часто себя так ведут: у них все проще. 

Лицо Артура смягчилось.

— Наверное ты прав.

Уже ближе к вечеру, когда в печи в чугунке тушились овощи и на улицы опустился ранний осенний сумрак, Артур вдруг спросил:

— Почему ты не женился?

— Что? — опешил Мерлин. — Это ты с чего вообще?

Артур снова замялся, и Мерлин подавил досадливый стон — ну сколько уже можно лебезить? Уж Артуру-то это никак не шло. Будто бы они не знали друг друга как облупленные. 

— Ты мог бы, — упрямо сказал Артур, — я никогда тебя не ограничивал и не просил ничего обещать. И я женился.

— Ты был чертовым королем, — буркнул Мерлин, — короли — женятся. Любящие же их маги сами решают, чего хотят. Я хотел тебя. Все ясно?

Честное слово, эта потрясающая способность задавать неуместные вопросы…

— А еще ты хотел детей, — припечатал Артур, и с Мерлина вмиг слетел весь гнев. 

— Хотел, — признался он. Его и самого порой удивляло то, насколько же однажды он этого пожелал. Мерлин пришел в Камелот вчерашним мальчишкой, и не понимал, почему мама, провожая его, все прятала глаза, а ночь до его ухода не спала, собирая котомку ему в дорогу. Как в эту самую ночь, наштопала еще три платка, как раз в три месяца присылала ему новые шерстяные носки, и очень радовалась, когда ему таки удавалось приехать к ней в гости. Нет, он, конечно, осознавал — мама любит его и волнуется, но разве могут дети взаправду ощутить глубину родительской любви? Или ответить подобной любовью? Разве что к собственным детям.

Которых ни у Мерлина, ни у Артура не было.

— Я бы любил их, — тихо сказал Артур, и в Мерлине что-то с хрустом надломилось. — Я бы любил их просто за то, что они твои. Просто за то, что они дети.

К двенадцатому году брака Артур и Гвен назначили наследником десятилетнего Гарольда, одного из трех сыновей Леона. Тот от возложенной на него и его отпрыска чести гонял свое малолетнее чадо и в хвост и в гриву, вынуждая того засыпать, вцепившись натруженными руками в меч и опершись головой о книгу вместо подушки. Сам же негаданный наследник престола первое время будто бы не верил в происходящее, пугаясь каждый раз, когда Его Высочество королева Гвиневра благосклонно улыбалась ему, тянула свою нежную руку и трепала по волосам — с рыжиной и кучерявившимся, словно вьюнки. Ей не хватало этого — материнства, ощущение расцветающей под сердцем жизни, доверчивых сыновьих глаз и хитрющих усмешек дочерей. Мерлин пытался найти способ даровать им с Артуром дитя, но все оказалось тщетно. Так Гарольд — когда-то совсем ребенок, позже — юноша с искрящимися на свету волосами и поцелованными солнцем щеками, потом — муж, крепко держащий рукоять меча и смотрящий неизменно смело, — стал их общим сыном и радостью. У Артура глаза горели, когда он был с Гарольдом. От этой жажды у Мерлина болело сердце.

— … и я бы сделал твоих детей своими наследниками, — добавил Артур еле слышно.

Мерлин пораженно замер. 

— Артур…

Нельзя, нельзя было думать о том, что могло случиться, потому что на самом деле ничего так и не произошло. Пожалуй, бездетность — вот то единственное, о чем Мерлин взаправду жалел. 

— Артур, — снова сказал Мерлин, — ничего уже не исправишь. Тем более… А как же Гарольд? Разве он был ошибкой?

Тот поспешно мотнул головой.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — быстро сказал он. — Но Мерлин… А как же ты?

Мерлин недоуменно моргнул.

— Что?

— Ты мог жениться и иметь нормальную семью, — медленно объяснил Артур. — Быть связанным с женщиной, что любила бы тебя и родила детей — а не с мужчиной, что ничего так и не смог тебе дать, даже возможности просто быть рядом.

— Мы уже обсуждали это, — вздохнул Мерлин, снова начиная сердиться. — Никто, кроме тебя…

— Да кто угодно! — прервал его Артур, вскочив с кровати, и нервно закружил по комнате. — Ты не представляешь, сколько людей мечтали любить тебя! И ты… И ты скрывался с рождения из-за моего отца. Ты оберегал меня до того, как я узнал о твоей магии — и ты не знал, приму ли я ее вообще! Ты провел всю жизнь рядом со мной, защищая меня, защищая Камелот, защищая все, что мне дорого. Ты… Да даже прямо сейчас тебе плохо по моей вине!

— И все это было моим решением! — возразил Мерлин. — Боги, Артур! Прекрати вести себя так, будто бы всю жизнь ты только и делал, что заставлял меня страдать!

— А разве это не так? — вскинулся Артур. — Если бы не я, лежал бы ты сейчас на этой чертовой кровати?

— Нет! — отрезал Мерлин и заставил себя понизить голос: — нет. Потому что вообще неизвестно, что без тебя со мной стало бы.

— Ты не болел бы, — упрямо проговорил Артур.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — в том же тоне ответил Мерлин. Артур очень ошибается, если думает, что он один такой упертый. 

Артур смерил его больным взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

— Мы снова ругаемся. Я снова делаю это с тобой, — обреченно сказал он.

— Артур, — позвал Мерлин. Ему могло стать хуже, если они продолжат в том же духе, он знал это, но только вот происходящее было важно. Артур никогда так себя не вел — не давал себя прочитать легко, не нервничал, не показывал своего страха. — Артур, в чем дело?

Тот ответил не сразу. Мерлин посмотрел на него внимательно и подумал, что слишком часто за последние дни он видел Артура таким: сначала молчаливым, потом — рассерженным, после — растерянным. Словно Артур и сам не знал, что должен чувствовать и как поступить. И он вправду не знал.

Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Артур тоже его разглядывает.

— Возвращайся ко мне, болван, — выдохнул Мерлин, протягивая ему руку.

Артур качнул головой и снова присел на краешек кровати, сжав мерлинову холодную худую ладонь в своих — теплых и шершавых.

— Ну так что с тобой? — снова спросил Мерлин, стараясь звучать мягко, но твердо. 

— Я же объяснил… — тихо произнес Артур.

— То есть ты не рад, что я рядом? Так винишь себя за мое неблагополучие, что лучше без меня, чтоб перед глазами не мельтешил? Не напоминал об ошибках? О боли? — это было несправедливо, зато действенно — Артур перестал вилять и отнекиваться.

— Дело не в этом, — признался он, — просто… Просто я не понимаю, как ты так живешь.

— С тобой? — улыбнулся Мерлин.

— Да, — ответил Артур. — Всегда со мной. Все ради меня.

— Ты король. Неудивительно, что ты не понимаешь.

— Из-за моего самолюбия?

— Из-за твоей привычки жить с размахом, — поправил Мерлин. — Заботиться — так о всех вокруг, любить — так всей душой. У простых смертных все проще, дубина.

— Ты не прост, — тихо сказал Артур, — и я люблю тебя и хотел бы, чтобы у тебя в жизни было все, чего ты заслуживаешь. А на деле…

— А что на деле? — напрягся Мерлин.

— А на деле сидим сейчас с тобой в никому не известной деревушке и не знаем, что будет завтра. И после всего, что ты сделал, я не смог ничего дать тебе взамен. 

— Это не торговая сделка, Артур, — разговор ему все меньше нравился. — Ты мне ничем не обязан.

— Это неправда, — не согласился Артур. — Мерлин, послушай меня, ладно? Просто я не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так.

— Как — так? — переспросил Мерлин. — Ты… — в мысли закралось подозрение. — Ты сам предложил уехать. Что же тебя сейчас не устраивает?

Артур смутился.

— Я сделал это для тебя, — признался он.

— Что?!

— Я знал, что тебе это понравится. Да и в Камелоте нас уже ничего не держало. 

— Значит, ты привез меня сюда… для чего? — его переполняла обида, — Чтобы совесть успокоить? В качестве благодарности?

— Мерлин…

— Ты вообще хотел быть здесь? Со мной? Встречать вместе старость? Или я просто причина твоего чувства вины? 

— Мерлин, нет, — поспешил сказать Артур. — Просто в тебе так много всего и ты…

— … ничего не достиг? — выплюнул Мерлин. — Ну да. Я просто помог тебе построить Альбион, я просто сильнейший маг на свете. Какой же я неудачник.

— Я не говорил этого.

— Именно это ты и сказал. Боги, — его затошнило — от разочарования и злости. — С тех пор как я болен, ты вообще хоть день мог смотреть на меня без жалости?

— Я не жалею тебя, — горячо возразил Артур и крепче сжал его руку — и Мерлин вырвал ее. 

— Ты именно это делаешь, — медленно сказал он. — Ты жалеешь, что я не здоров, что моя жизнь сложилась не так счастливо, как могла бы. Ты знаешь что? Не смей унижать меня своей жалостью.

— Я не думал…

— Ты сделал, — Мерлин прикрыл глаза, переводя дух. — Сделал. Это моя жизнь и я прожил ее, как хотел. Слышишь меня? Я сейчас здесь потому, что сам так решил. 

Артур потрясенно молчал, и Мерлину не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы понять — тот растерян и чуть испуган, потому что не хотел ничего дурного, а вышло, что они снова поссорились. И, черт возьми, Мерлин не мог злиться на непонимание, просто не мог.

Но как же стало мерзко на душе. С самого первого дня Мерлин не давал Артуру на себя давить, даже если ему за это крепко доставалось, и то имело смысл. С Артуром нельзя было иначе, нельзя было притворяться и лицемерить, а потом обсуждать за спиной, или угождать только из-за титула, потому что он это чувствовал и ограждался от тех, кто так смел с ним поступать. И они долго притирались друг к другу, не желая уступать, и одновременно радуясь, что кто-то идет наперекор и даже не думает соглашаться. Артур не привык к неповиновению, Мерлин — преклонять перед кем-то колени, поэтому они ругались, обменивались остротами, иногда — дрались, пока не научились слушать и принимать друг друга. 

Ну, или Мерлин думал, что научились.

— Если уж ты так хочешь оплатить мне добром за добро, — произнес он, отворачиваясь к стене и натягивая одеяло по самый нос, — то мог бы начать меня уважать.

Комнату окутала глухая больная тишина.

***

По своей сути колдовство, что сотворила Моргана над Камелотом, оказалось предельно простым — обыкновенный ритуал, наведенный мор, безжизненность, смерть. Отравить землю и воду, выжечь поля солнцем, наслать на людей болезни, раз не получилось взять королевство штурмом. И это сработало бы, только вот Мерлин не собирался сдаваться.

Он свое дело знал.

Пустошь у Долины Падших Королей стала пустошью из-за Морганы — все живое вымерло там за неделю.

Мерлин уселся на пожелтевшую траву, и его замутило, стоило коснуться иссушенной болезнью земли рукой. Достал из сумки амулеты, кусок пергамента с заклинанием, нож. Прикрыл глаза, прячась в плаще от всего мира, и попытался сосредоточиться: нужно было сделать все правильно, иного шанса могло и не быть.

Артур будет злиться.

Эта мысль резанула по живому, и Мерлин ее отогнал. Были вещи куда важнее, чем артуров гнев и то, что могло бы с Мерлином случиться. Земля молила о помощи, дух ее метался от боли.

И он начал читать заклинание. За землю и воду, за солнце и ветер, за живое и мертвое. За то, что умерло давно и совсем недавно — не в свое время и так несправедливо.

Хочешь заговорить реку — бери у воды, человека — плоть, дать жизнь — отдай жизнь взамен. 

Не переставая колдовать, он взял в руку нож и полоснул им себя по запястью.

Земле нужна была сила — он дал ей ее. 

Магия творилась привычно легко, кровь текла неправильно — будто бы вода, ее было слишком много, и вся она уходила в почву. На душе было тяжко — от вины, от страха, который все не получалось отогнать от себя прочь. 

Мерлин из последних сил надеялся, что сил его хватит и что Камелот будет спасен. И что сам он выживет, потому что иначе Артур никогда его не простит. 

Налетел сильный ветер, закружился вокруг Мерлина, потемнело небо, скрыв жгучее колдовское солнце. Запястье уже почти не кровило, но земля все тянула и тянула, высасывая из Мерлина все, что он мог дать.

Неужели его одного не будет достаточно? 

Он закончил читать заклинание, отдавая магии последнее, что было. В глазах стало черным-черно, ветер шумел все громче и громче, заскрипели ветви деревьев, загремел гром. Мерлин наклонился вперед, опершись здоровой рукой о землю, и застыл.

Его то швыряло за грань бессознательности, то выплевывало в реальность, тело будто бы стало ватным, и он совсем перестал чувствовать конечности.

Помогло ли? — пронеслась мысль, но она показалась неважной. Все исчезло.

Очнулся Мерлин от холода. С неба лил дождь, и струи его хлестали ледяной водой по спине и лицу. Он медленно поднял голову и обвел взглядом все вокруг. 

На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось — та же пустошь да мертвые растения, но шел дождь, спряталось солнце. Земля пела и творила свое волшебство, избавившись от искусственных оков, в которые заковала ее дурная магия Морганы. 

Мерлин справился. У него получилось.

— Мерлин! — послышался крик. 

Невдалеке стоял Артур, быстро спешившийся, и в ужасе смотрел на него, бледный и потрясенный.

— Мерлин! — снова воскликнул он, подбегая ближе. — Мерлин! Боги. Ты все исправил. 

Он будто бы не верил, но Мерлин и сам плохо это осознавал.

— Ты как? — взволнованно спросил Артур, падая на колени рядом с ним, и вцепился в него взглядом. — Ты… — он запнулся, глядя на мерлинову израненную руку. Голос его изменился — в нем проступила паника: — Мерлин, посмотри на меня и скажи что-нибудь, идиот!

Тот послушно поднял голову. Плащ слетел с него, словно шелуха с перезревшего плода.

— Мерлин, — пораженно произнес Артур. — Боги, Мерлин…

— А что я? — сипло спросил Мерлин. Ему хотелось смеяться, он плохо понимал, что происходит и не помнил уже, как оказался здесь и почему Артур так смотрит на него, и глаза у него какие-то влажные. 

— Ты… Ты поседел.

— Вот как, — улыбнулся Мерлин. Запястье прострелило болью, но быстро стихло. Он будто бы онемел всем телом — он ничего не хотел и ничего не чувствовал, и как во сне видел: вот Артур быстро говорит ему что-то, злясь и нервничая, вот Артур меняется в лице и бьет его по щекам, тормошит. 

А вот земля оказывается так близко, и Мерлин понял, что упал. 

Что-то крича, Артур подхватил его и потащил куда-то, пытался привести в чувство, заставить что—то услышать, но все было тщетно. Мерлина будто бы накрывало волной черной холодной воды.

— Мерлин! — звал Артур, но ответом была тишина и звук слабого дыхания.

— Не смей ради меня умирать! — отчаянно попросил Артур, сжимая тело Мерлина в своих руках.

— Хорошо, — все же смог пообещать Мерлин и позволил тьме забрать себя.

***

Наступали первые морозы. К дому старосты Мерлин шел по изукрашенной инеем траве, но когда возвращался, все уже растаяло.

— Ты где был? — спросил Артур, стоило Мерлину только появиться на пороге. 

Артур сидел за столом и по привычке играл с ножом. Мерлин пригляделся — то был гаюсов нож. 

Ох, как же много им нужно было сказать друг другу.

— У старосты, — коротко ответил Мерлин, кинул лекарскую сумку на лавку и решительно поглядел на Артура. — Нам надо поговорить.

— Надо бы, — согласился Артур. Его отпустило — он больше не выглядел таким виноватым и потерянным, но чувства эти никуда не ушли, то все равно было заметно. Артур отложил нож и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Я знаю, — быстро отозвался Мерлин. — Я знаю, Артур, ты просто не понимал.

— До сих пор не особо понимаю, если честно, — хмуро сказал Артур. — Я виню себя во многом плохом, что с тобой случилось, это правда, но я никогда — никогда, слышишь, Мерлин? — и не думал о том, чтобы откупиться от тебя или оставить. Я просто хотел лучшего для тебя, как хотел бы любой человек для того, кого он любит.

— И это «лучшее» не включало тебя? — с тяжелым вздохом уточнил Мерлин. — Ох, Артур. Тебе хоть раз в голову не приходило, что я не жертвенный юродивый, а самый обыкновенный человек? Ты говоришь, что я столько всего сделал для тебя, но за любовь не благодарят, как и за доверие, преданность. Подумай сам — это то же самое, что оставить деньги на столе после проведенной вместе ночи. Потому что кое-что всегда дается по доброй воле. Понимаешь? Я эгоистически хочу для тебя счастья. Потому что я тоже люблю тебя и «лучшее» для меня это ты. И потому я выбрал тебя. Иначе для меня и быть не могло.

— Но дети…

— У меня их нет, — развел руками Мерлин, — это так. Хотя я и хотел детей. Но и у тебя тоже. Мы не всегда получаем все, о чем мечтали, даже если стараемся. Просто я выбрал то, что для меня важнее, — он вздохнул, переводя дух. — Услышь меня, Артур. Мы не всегда можем защитить тех, кого любим, но в нашем праве решать, как жить дальше. Меня ранило тогда и навсегда покалечило, но мы пережили это. Вместе, понимаешь? Ничего уже не изменить. Нам с тобой осталось не так много, так не надо отравлять последние годы мечтами о том, как оно могло бы быть или чувством вины. 

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь, — с болью произнес Артур. — Разве ты бы смог просто отпустить, если бы я был на твоем месте?

Мерлин закатил глаза.

— Помнишь те месяцы, когда ты восстанавливался от раны, что нанес тебе Зверь Рыкающий? Я должен был защищать тебя, а ты чуть не умер. И я винил себя.

— Это глупо! — горячо воскликнул Артур.

— Да, — улыбнулся Мерлин, — но когда любишь, всегда так.

Артур застыл на мгновение, а потом на его лице медленно начало проступать понимание. 

— А еще ты бесился, когда я просто пытался помочь тебе рубаху натянуть, — продолжил Мерлин. — Тебе казалось, что это слабость и что она не достойна воина. Я думал тогда, что ты упрямый болван, но теперь осознаю. Когда тебе кажется, что тебя жалеют, это задевает и…

— … заставляет себя чувствовать никчемным и бесполезным, — закончил Артур. — Не способным ни на что. 

— Да, — снова выдохнул Мерлин. — Именно так. Неприятно, когда так поступает любимый человек, поэтому, пожалуйста, не делай так больше, Артур, ладно? Я попрошу, если мне нужна будет помощь, но не решай за меня.

— Хорошо, — твердо сказал Артур. — Я понял тебя и обещаю тебе, что никогда так больше не поступлю. Только ты тоже должен мне кое-что пообещать.

— Что же?

— Ты просил уважать тебя, так, пожалуйста, прежде всего, начни сам себя ценить.

— Что? — недоуменно моргнул Мерлин.

— Не говори больше о том, что я важнее, потому что я король, ибо больше это не так. Я — не исключение, я просто Артур. Сейчас мы равны во всем и, честно говоря… — он вдруг улыбнулся, и глаза его засияли, — я чертовски этому рад.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Мерлин. 

Они все еще узнавали друг друга, даже после стольких лет, все еще могли друг друга удивить. И Мерлину это нравилось.

— И еще… — начал Артур, и Мерлин встрепенулся. — Когда мы уходили, ты спросил меня, хочу ли я этого тоже. Я сказал, что хочу. И я не лгал, клянусь тебе. 

— Правда? — тихо переспросил Мерлин. 

Он дико боялся, что вся эта жизнь, которую они построили, — к которой он так привык и которую уже успел полюбить, — окажется лишь ложью. 

— Правда, — уверенно произнес Артур. — Тебе бы понравилось в деревне, а мне просто хотелось быть с тобой, неважно где. Так что все сложилось отлично.

— Тебе здесь нелегко, эта жизнь слишком отличается от твоей прежней.

— Тебе тоже приходилось тяжело в Камелоте первое время, — возразил Артур, — но ты привык. Я справлюсь, Мерлин, в конце концов, у меня есть ты.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Мерлин, чувствуя, что мог бы сейчас расплакаться. Черт возьми, он действительно с возрастом стал еще более неуравновешенным.

Артур посмотрел на его подозрительно влажные глаза, досадливо вздохнул, поднялся и подошел к нему.

— Успокойся, идиот, — улыбнулся он, садясь рядом и приобнимая Мерлина за плечи.

— Я спокоен, — соврал тот, стараясь сдержать дрожащий голос.

— Конечно, — согласился Артур. — Ты просто плачешь от облегчения — как ревел и тогда, когда я принял твою магию.

—Угу, — прогундосил Мерлин, — я просто рад, да.

Артур стиснул его крепче и поцеловал в висок. Пальцы легко коснулись щеки, провели по ней вверх и зарылись в волосы на макушке.

— Ну что за сентиментальный дед, — расхохотался он, укладывая мерлинову голову себе на плечо.

— Отстань, — фыркнул Мерлин и пнул артурову ногу.

— Аккуратнее, я ж не разогнусь потом, — пожурил его Артур.

— Я тебя разогну, — шепнул Мерлин, утыкаясь носом в его шею, — раз уж ты такой беспомощный.

— Конечно, — мягко сказал Артур. — Куда я без тебя?

***

У них опять был полон двор детворы. Мальчишки и девчонки залезали на забор, тащили поленья с дровяника и усаживались на них.

— А ты кто? — спросил Артур у конопатого долговязого парнишки, укутанного в теплый плащ. 

— Меня Джим зовут, — ответил тот. — Меня дед Мерлин лечит. Вот мне стало лучше и я смог выйти погулять.

— Ясно, — коротко ответил Артур и поправил мальчишке плащ: — Не застудись. 

В спину что-то уткнулось, и Артур обернулся.

— Ну, давай, рыцарь, мне нужно много тренироваться! — нетерпеливо сказал Майкл, теребя плохо сделанный деревянный меч.

Артур улыбнулся и отбил атаку подобранной с земли палкой. Неплохо было бы размять старые кости.

— Когда-нибудь, когда я стану старше, — рассказывал ему как-то Майкл — занимались они не первый день, — я уеду в Камелот, и король Гарольд посвятит меня в рыцари.

— Тебе нужно очень много работать для этого, понимаешь? — уточнил Артур.

— Понимаю, — мотнул головой Майкл, — но я смогу. Раньше бы не смог, но король Артур изменил законы, и теперь рыцарь необязательно должен быть благородной крови. Ты знал его?

— Да, — чуть запнувшись, ответил Артур. — Когда-то я его знал.

— Каким он был? 

Артур глянул на него с интересом.

— А как ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, он был хорошим. Во всяком случае, все так говорят. Они лгут?

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Артур. — Это было очень давно.

Майкл в очередной раз грохнулся на землю, не сумев парировать удар. Он недовольно надулся и сразу же вскочил на ноги, крепче сжимая рукоять меча.

— Еще нападай! — потребовал он.

— Не буду, — отмахнулся Артур. — Ты устал. Приходи завтра. Как и вы все, — обернулся он собравшимся. — Быстро все по домам, а то холодает.

С криками и разговорами толпа детей покинула двор, снова оставив бардак. Артур оглядел валявшиеся то тут, то там поленья и, стараясь не обращать внимания на скрип в коленях, принялся их поднимать. Подумав, решил расколоть их — чего зря добру пропадать.

— Ты уже и так натаскал целую поленницу, — сказал Мерлин, появляясь на пороге дома. Он спустился с крыльца и уселся на ступени, привалившись к перилам. Ему нравилось так сидеть и смотреть, как Артур возиться с делами во дворе.

— Пригодится, — буркнул Артур, берясь за колун. — У тебя там снова…?

— Угу, — рассмеялся Мерлин. В руках его была головка подсолнечника, из которой он с удовольствием выщипывал семечки и грыз их. — О чем ты так напряженно думаешь?

Артур разбил пару поленьев и откинул их в сторону.

— Майкл как-то спросил, хорошим ли был король Артур. И я не знал, что ответить.

— Почему? 

— Потому что это уже не я. 

Мерлин ничего не ответил, и какое-то время они молчали. Поленьев было немного, так что управился Артур быстро, отложил колун и подошел к крыльцу. 

— Я рад, что ты это понял, — вдруг сказал Мерлин, перестав лузгать семечки, — что понял, что ты не только король. 

— Почему? — удивленно спросил Артур. Он часто думал о том, что хорошо знает Мерлина, и каждый раз ошибался, когда тот говорил что-то такое — странное, мудрое, очень мерлиновское. И он хотел продолжать так ошибаться.

— Потому что в нашей жизни много чего было,— очень просто произнес Мерлин. — Был Камелот, судьба, сражения. И о нас начали слагать легенды еще в начале твоего правления. Но мы не персонажи этих сказаний, мы просто… просто люди. И знаешь… — он запнулся, переводя дух. Артур вдруг почувствовал, что становится трудно дышать, в горле образовывается ком.

— У нас была очень хорошая жизнь, — твёрдо сказал Мерлин, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Не потому, что мы были легендарным королем и магом, а потому что прожили ее вместе и вместе постарели. Вот что для меня важнее всего, Артур.

Так странно. Из всех опасных квестов, завоеваний и войн самым важным оказалась просто жизнь — самым невероятным и небывалым приключением. Самым важным, тем, без которого все остальные просто бы не имели смысла.

Где-то вдалеке крякали утки на болоте, слышались удары молота из кузницы, Мерлин снова принялся за семечки, будто бы не замечая, что его слова в очередной раз сделали с Артуром, — и Артура отпустило.

Все прошло, все. Деревенские просто видели в них Мерлина и Артура, тех, кем они на самом деле и являлись — влюбленными друг в друга стариками, что просто хотели быть рядом до самого конца. 

Он думал, что снова вспомнит о прошлом — то, как они бегали целоваться к заброшенным аптекарским огородам, как до рассвета обсуждали реформы, как занимались любовью в походной палатке перед наступлением на армию Морганы, ибо каждый раз мог быть последним, — но то не случилось. Артур видел только Мерлина — худого, жилистого, потрепанного жизнью, с ясными синим глазами и белыми, как снег, волосами. 

И Мерлин улыбался, все баюкая на коленях подсолнух.

— И кто из нас теперь плакса? — произнес он нежно, поднялся и обнял Артура одной рукой. — Тише, тише…

— Не плачу я, — фыркнул Артур, радуясь, что может спрятать лицо, уткнувшись Мерлину в плечо.

— Конечно, нет. 

Артур попытался прижать Мерлина ближе, но в живот ему ткнулся подсолнух.

— Боги, Мерлин, выкинь этот сорняк… — недовольно сказал он.

— Ну уж нет, — возразил Мерлин, — я ради тебя посадил тыкву, потерпи и ты подсолнух. На следующий год я еще больше посажу.

— На следующий год? — переспросил Артур, заглядывая Мерлину в глаза.

— Да, — кивнул Мерлин, конечно же, понимая, о чем Артур спрашивал на самом деле, — и годы после. Пойдем, холодно уже.

И вошли в дом, путь к которому затянулся на всю жизнь, но все же стоил того.


End file.
